It All Started With Loud TV
by Miyano Ran
Summary: It's 3 am in the morning wherein Kogoro and Ran were sleeping peacefully-- but Conan watches this crazy TV show and gets Ran in trouble! What the--- then Conan actually calls up Haibara for help? What happens? RXR OOC Warning! Enjoy!
1. Never Mess With Ran

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll just say this once and for all-I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!!!!!!! Oh and…um…before I forget, I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q either!!!!!!!

**It All Started with Loud TV**

A/N: I wanted to send a fanfiction so much but then all of my stories were not yet complete. So, I decided to make one super short story. Hehe. No effort at all, ne? I'm sorry; I just got very lazy these days. Lol. I am such a lazy person!!! Anyway, even though it's short, ahem, enjoy!!! And, please, REVIEW, I mean it!! ^_^

Fiction Rating: K

**Warnings:** Hmm… let's see…ah, there are three. Mouri Kogorou could be slightly OOC Yeah, you heard me right- um…since he's actually NICE to Conan in this story and Conan's acting weird here- you'll see what I mean. Haibara might also be OOC. It's supposed to be part of the humor thing and the main story. Oh, and also a little possible Sci-Fi in Haibara's drug making. Anyhow, enjoy…

Genre: General/ Humor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

_Haibara was walking across the street one day right beside the Mouri Detective Agency. She eyed Sonoko and Ran entering there. There was a vending machine in the foot of the Agency and Sonoko and Ran stopped by to buy some soft drinks. After Ran and Sonoko got their sodas from the vending machine, Haibara looked at them with envy._

"_How I wish…I wish I had that."_

_She murmured to herself while staring at the sight._

**STORY**

_Chapter 1: Never Mess With Ran _

Ran and Kogoro were sleeping, but, then, it was so noisy. Ran couldn't sleep but it was a good thing that Kogoro was drunk at that time so even though it's noisy, he didn't wake up. Ran finally opened her big blue eyes in frustration.

"CONAN-KUN!!!!!!" She shouted in anger while getting up of bed, kicking her blanket.

She was going to teach Conan a lesson. She couldn't stand the noise anymore.

Conan was watching his favorite mystery show entitled 'Tantei Gakuen Q'. The TV was so loud. He loved this show and wouldn't miss it for the world………………but then…………there was no time slot in the waking hours, so, he could only watch it everyday, at 3:30 am at dawn while everyone was snoring. But, he got carried away with the show that he didn't realize that the TV was so loud. The show was about 5 young teenagers being ace detectives. He loved that show. His favorite character was Amakusa Ryuu because he was the most mysterious character of them all. Ryuu was a 16 year old boy under the Pluto crime organization but then he tried to escape.

"I love this show!!!"

He exclaimed happily while kicking his feet joyfully. He smiled.

"Hmmmmm…………………Amakusa Ryuu is really very similar to Haibara's life, isn't it? I mean, Haibara is also a prodigy, and both of them have been under an underground crime ring since they were babies and they tried to escape!! This is just too exciting!! And, to top it all that, BOTH OF THEM ARE ALSO ORPHANS!! And, Ryuu has a cheerful friend that helps him out named Kyuu!! I resemble Kyuu with Haibara, don't I? I love this show!! I could really relate my real life to this show!! But, then, I think that MY life is more interesting than this show because at least NO ONE THERE TURNED INTO A SEVEN YEAR OLD KID LIKE ME!!!! Hmmmmm………Minami Megumi here really represents Ran in my life, doesn't she?"

He continued watching his favorite show happily.

"Oh my! Megumi got kidnapped!!! Who will save her, Ryuu or Kyuu!!?? This is too exciting!!!!"

He exclaimed.

"Yabe nah…that evil Sir Anibus is the one who kidnapped her! He's from the Pluto Organization! And, his assistant, Ms. Yuria, is helping him with his evil schemes!!! That darn Anibus!!! Hmmm………now that I think of it, actually, Sir Anibus is really like Gin in many ways, right? Both Anibus and Gin have long blonde hair… And, Yuria is kind of like Vermouth and Vodka in a way! Oh man!! My life is so similar with this show!! This is just too cool!"

**Translator's note:** Yabe nah means oh no.

Conan shouted at himself. He was really very obsessed with this show, not to mention, ADDICTED to THIS show. This show has so many similarities with his life.

Ryuu finally found the hiding spot of the Pluto Syndicate with the help of Kyuu! Now, Ryuu and Kyuu were about to call reinforcements and bring down the syndicate!

"Oh my!! Oh my!! Oh my!!! This is the final episode!! The title, 'THE FINAL BATTLE WITH THE PLUTO ORGANIZATION'!! This is so exciting!! I hope I'll have THAT battle with the Black Organization, too!! This show is just too good!!"

He shouted. He rubbed his eyes. He yawned.

"Mmmm…………It's getting quite late now."

He looked at his watch and it was already 4:10 am in the early morning.

"Oh well, who cares? I love this show!!!"

Ran suddenly kicked the door of Conan's room, in result, breaking the door. She was very angry.

"I care!!! You idiot!!!" She shouted angrily. "That's it!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!"

"Ehh…er…um…Ran…R…Ran- ne…neechan??" Conan reacted in shock and fear upon seeing her break the door.

"Don't Ran- neechan me!!! I'm so sleepy and I have classes tomorrow!! I can't sleep with this noise!! That's it!! You're going to bed, young man!!!!" She shouted furiously and sleepily.

"But…but, Ran-neechan……" He protested softly.

"NO BUTS!!!!"

Ran shouted.

"Go to bed! If dad wasn't drunk today, he would have hit your head by now you know!!!!"

"But…but, today's the last episode of 'Tantei Gakuen Q'!!!" He pointed out. "Please?"

"NO!!! GO TO BED AND SLEEP!! NOW!!!!!!" Ran shouted again.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" He asked.

"NO!!!" Ran shouted.

Ran closed the TV and pulled the plug. She was about to shout at him again when………………

"RAN!!!!!" Kogoro shouted angrily.

"Uh oh!" Conan murmured.

"Dad!!! Conan's………"

Just when Ran was about to tell her dad the whole truth, Kogoro shouted.

"RAN!!! I am very disappointed with you!!! Poor Conan-kun here has been very obedient and quiet while you have been waking me up with your yells!!"

"But…But…" Ran was trying to defend herself.

"Don't blame Conan-kun for YOUR faults!!! Go to sleep young lady and you're grounded!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!" Ran asked angrily.

"Plus, YOU HAVE TO BUY US A NEW DOOR!!!!"

"But…But…DAD!!!!"

"Ran!!!! Don't raise your voice on your father!! Don't shout at me!!! You can't go to the movies with Sonoko this Friday night!!! You're grounded for a month!!!"

"But, DAD!!!!"

"Don't shout at me or you will be grounded for TWO months!! No TV and computer for you!"

"Dad!! You don't understand!! I was sleeping the whole time!!! But, Conan-kun here was watching TV and……………"

"Don't blame your faults on Conan-kun!! Since when did you start lying?!"

"Lying?!! I'm not lying!! It's true!! Conan was watching TV!!"

"No he wasn't!!! Look!! The plug of the TV is off!!!"

"I am the one who removed the plug, dad!!! Believe me!!"

"No you didn't!! You were shouting at poor cute little Conan here the whole time!!!"

"DAD!!!!"

"Ran!! Go to bed!! And remember!! You're grounded!!!!"

Ran was hopeless. She couldn't defend herself. She had no choice if her dad didn't believe her.

"Okay." She said softly.

She walked towards her room.

Before she entered her room, she gave a death glare on Conan.

"You'll pay, you brat!" She whispered to him with fury.

She looked at Conan angrily before entering her room.

"Now, Conan-kun, I'm sorry if my daughter has been mean to you. You are a good boy. So, as a treat, I'll allow you to sleep late and you can watch all the TV you want, as long as it won't wake me up. And, as long as you promise to be able to wake up tomorrow for school, okay?"

Kogoro smiled and said kindly.

"Okay, occhan!" Conan smiled. He said childishly. "I'm hungry."

"Now, there's a good boy." Kogoro patted on the head. "Want chips?"

"Hai!!!" He answered cutely.

"Cheese, barbecue or spicy flavor?"

"Barbecue!" Conan yelled while smiling.

"Sure thing!" Kogoro gave him a large pack of BBQ chips.

When Kogoro left, Conan opened the TV again, but, this time, he made sure that it wasn't so loud.

He opened the large pack of chips and started munching on the delicious chippies.

He was enjoying watching his show when he remembered Ran say………………………

"_You'll pay, you brat!"_

Remembering her death glare……………

He imagined her breaking wood in her karate classes……………………

His face reflected fear when he imagined Ran punching him over and over.

"I should never have messed with Ran." Conan muttered. "Taku."

**Translator's note:** Taku means oh mean.

End of Chapter

REVIEW!


	2. Favor Exchange

Continuation……

_Chapter 2: Favor Exchange_

Conan got his mobile phone and dialed Haibara's cell phone number.

Haibara was sleeping soundly, her angelic face buried on the soft pillow.

The moonlight shone on her beautiful and sweet face. The thick blanket kept her warm.

While she was sleeping…………suddenly………………

Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring……

The loud ringing of her cell phone beside her awakened her.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes gently.

"Hmmm??" She asked. "Ehh?"

She got her mobile phone and yawned. She scratched her head.

"What time is it?" She asked herself while rubbing her eyes once more.

She saw the clock- 4:20 am

"What? Who would call me so late at dawn?" She asked sleepily.

She thought that only the Detective Boys, Dr. Agasa, Heiji and Kudo-kun had her number.

She frowned and looked at her phone.

Calling: Kudo Shinichi………

She pressed her mobile phone and spoke to him.

"Hello? Why do you call so late at night…ah…I…I…I mean so late at dawn?"

Conan from the other phone apologized.

"Oh, Haibara. Sorry from disturbing you from your beauty sleep, but, can I ask you a favor?"

"Huh? What favor?" She asked curiously while closing her eyes. "A favor at this time?"

Conan told her what she had to do.

She expressed.

"What??!!! What for, huh?"

Her eyes widened.

"What kind of madness have you gotten yourself into, huh, Kudo Shinichi?"

Haibara asked worriedly.

"Just do it! No questions!" Conan yelled. "I'm desperate!"

"Not after you shouted at me I wouldn't!"

Haibara said angrily.

"Here you are calling me in the middle of the night desperately asking for a favor and now you're shouting at me? I CANNOT believe you! You are so demanding!! I'll give you what you want; but first, you have to promise me that you'll pay the price afterwards."

"What price? Anything! Anything at all! You name it, Haibara!!! Promise!"

His tone had traces of desperation.

Haibara smirked.

"Anything?" She asked naughtily.

"Anything!" Conan assured.

**END of chapter**

To be continued……

MR-chan: Hi readers! I hope you liked this one and I apologize this for being very short! I promise I'll update soon! And by the way, thanks to **tsukinoainoyume****, ****alexzhou04****, ****Unknown 2008**** and ****HopeGrace1920 **for reading!


	3. The Favor

_Chapter 3: The Favor_

**Hi readers! I'm back with this story again! Please keep reading! ENJOY!**

_**Continuation…**_

Haibara whispered what she wanted for return.

"What?! But why would you want to……………"

Haibara cut off his sentence.

"Hey. You said anything."

She smiled.

"If you can't commit your promise, then, I'm afraid that I can't give you what you need."

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! But…for a scientist like you, that request is quite low."

Conan said.

"But that's what I want!" Haibara demanded.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Don't get mad! Just make sure you do what I told you."

"When should I give it to you, then?" She asked.

"This morning, five in the morning."

"What???!!! Why that early?! Are you out of your noggin??? It's barely 30 minutes away!"

"Please? I have a good reason. I'll tell you everything afterwards."

"Oh, okay then." She agreed.

"Meet me at the Beika Park in the bench near the old oak tree. There you will give me what I seek."

"Deal." Haibara smiled.

"Bye. Good night."

"Night."

Conan went back to eating chips and watching his show.

Haibara walked down sleepily to her lab while rubbing her red eyes.

She yawned.

"Why does Kudo need two temporary amnesia drugs anyway?"

Haibara scratched her head while wondering.

"Why does Haibara need a snack and soda vending machine anyway?" Conan thought.

Haibara worked very hard on those two drugs. She put her whole soul in doing this just for Kudo…NOT, for the vending machine of course. She had to mix chemicals and make lots of unsuccessful experiments.

She mixed 1 molecule of nitrogen oxide, 3 molecules of oxygen and a dissolved form of methane all together. She poured the violet-like liquid from the beaker into the test tube. Then, she heated it. She smiled. She looked at the time, 15 more minutes to her meeting deadline with Kudo.

"Almost done." She sighed in relief.

As she was about to let it undergo the solidifying process, hence, turning it into a pill, some of the liquid spilled on her left hand.

"Ouch!" She whimpered in pain. "Owww………That stung. This is really painful."

The liquid substance burned her hand. Her hand bled profusely.

"What the………this isn't supposed to happen. Acid?"

She sighed angrily.

"Huh! I guess I've got to experiment all over again! It's a failure! If those components didn't work, then, what will? I know methane is a highly poisonous gas; however, I have turned it into liquid and dissolved its harmful components already just like what they do in making vaccine. Then, what went wrong!?? Darn it! I am not doing this for you, Kudo! I am doing this for my vending machine!!!! "

Haibara worked more and more. She scanned through medical books, too. She ignored her aching hand. Droplets of blood fell fast but she didn't care. She concentrated and concentrated.

"Huh!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Oh…for heaven's sake, where on earth is that?! Where the heck is the book about the brain?"

She was scanning through the spines of the books from Agasa's bookshelf with exasperation.

"Here it is!" She shouted in relief.

"Hmmm………… (Looking at the table of contents)………the memory's reservoir, the cerebrum! Page 47! Yes! I've got it"

She quickly flipped the pages to reach page 47. She read and read until her eyes popped out.

"Here it is! I don't only need 3 oxygen compounds, I need four! Three is not enough to neutralize the poison, I guess. I was lacking one component after all!"

Haibara finally realized after she read a summary about how amnesia is caused.

"How could have I been such a fool not to realize that!!?"

She smiled.

"It was lacking H2o! It was lacking water! Arghh! Only a cup of 4 ML purified water can solve this! The most important substance and I forget! It's dumb of me to neglect that substance!"

She finally got it right. She dried it up from a very scientific process inside the special radioactive microwave oven until it at last turned into a pill.

She sighed. At last it was done.

**MR-chan: Yo, readers! Thanks a lot to HopeGrace1920, ****Merialle, ****alexzhou04****, tsukinoainoyume and International for reading! On with the next…**


	4. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: DC is not mine…**

**This has been created last 2007, warning for inexpert writing.**

**Just as I promised, Candy-chan, Eki-chan! Here it is! Chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait!!!**

_**Chapter 4: Sunrise**_

She looked at her watch. She was 15 minutes late! Oh no! Her dream of having a vending machine could disappear right from her eyes within seconds. Darn. Her hand. Wounded. Her effort, don't tell me she wasted all this effort!!

She quickly stood up from her seat, rushing towards the front gate. She yanked the small door at the gate open and ran as fast as she could, two pills enveloped within her hands! She ran as fast as the wind, not caring if ever, by chance, would trip over.

The sunrise was crimson red. It was truly a sheer beauty on the face of the earth.

Haibara finally reached the Beika Park and saw Conan sitting on the bench impatiently.

She came running towards him, waving while panting.

"Kudo! Kudo! Sorry that I am terribly late!" She called out while panting for air.

"You bet you are! What took you so long? Don't you know how important this is!?" He yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" She yelled back. "Something went wrong!"

"Where are the pills, then?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! It's right here!" She gave him the pills.

Conan caught something with his eyes. He saw Haibara's never ending bleeding burned hand.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you just then." He said softly.

"You better be!" She screamed.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Blah…blah…blah…" Haibara pouted, covering her ears.

"Anyway, what the heck happened to your hand, huh?" He asked worriedly.

"What do you care?" She said while her voice was filled with ignorance of his obvious concern.

"I care! Tell me what happened to your hand!" He demanded.

He went closer to Haibara and touched her bleeding hand gently.

"I'm worried about you." He spoke softly, looking straight at her.

This was no joke. Kudo Shinichi truly reflected from his face that he was REALLY worried. He couldn't hide THAT fact!

"Worried? Worried about me?" Haibara asked, embarrassed deep inside.

"Uhh!!!! Would you just quit the sappiness already!!" He yelled again.

"………………" She didn't dare speak another word.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically while grinning.

"Hey, this is a no brainer! I know you hurt yourself!"

He yelled worriedly.

"No kidding, what happened?"

His voice sounded serious.

"You see, I mixed up the wrong chemicals in creating the pill at first and I knew this because some of it spilled on my hands and my hands got instantly burned. If it had not spilled to my hands, whoever you are giving these to will have a severely burned throat. Sorry about that."

Haibara was toughening up, ready to hear the yells and curses from Kudo Shinichi.

But then………

"That's okay. At least it went well, right? Well, except for your bleeding hand, of course."

He looked at her with a smile.

"What? You're not mad at me? Aren't you gonna yell at me, not even slap me or what?"

She expressed in surprise. Then, she said with guilt.

"Don't worry, Kudo. I will still give you these pills even if you ARE mad at me. Coz, this time, I really admit that this is my own fault! If it hadn't spilled on my hand, then, whoever will drink these pills might die. So, go right ahead and yell at me! Slap me if you must! Just vent already! I don't mind anymore!"

"Slap you? Are you kidding me? I'd never do that, no matter how bad you messed up! You tried your best and that's that!"

Conan embraced her tight and said, "Thanks."

Haibara replied. "Thank you." Then she smiled.

Conan got a large blue handkerchief out from his pocket and took hold of Haibara's bleeding left hand. He gently wrapped his handkerchief around her wounded hand and tied a knot on it. He caressed her hand gingerly and patted her head.

"That should stop the bleeding temporarily, right?" He told her while beaming. "Take care."

Haibara just smiled. "Um…thanks, Kudo-kun."

"You can keep that handkerchief." He said to her and smiled warmly with care. "It's yours."

"Thanks." She thanked again, slightly titling one side of her lips so that she may seem to smile just a bit. Conan was satisfied with that smile, and he therefore smiled back at her.

He started walking away, still smiling. Running now, he told her while yelling.

"I really need to go now and give this to Ran and Uncle Kogoro! I'll explain to you everything later! At about six o' clock AM, I'm going to hakase's and I'll find you there and heal your wound, alright?! But, I'm really sorry, for now, I've got to go! It's really important! Sorry again for being rude!! Take care of that hand of yours, okay?! Bye!!!" Conan yelled cheerfully while waving goodbye, running fast.

"Kudo-kun is such a weirdo." Haibara muttered, then, she looked at her wounded left hand wrapped with Conan's blue handkerchief and smiled. "He may be a weirdo, but, he's so sweet.

I'll never tell him that." She laughed softly while walking home. "He cares about me after all." She said to herself with satisfaction.

-

**Please review! Oh, and the next chapter's coming up soon…**


End file.
